S.H.I.V.A. (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = | Height = 12'0" | Weight = 2000 lbs | Eyes = Red | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Larry Hama; Marc Silvestri | First = Wolverine Vol 2 50 | HistoryText = Shiva was the Weapon X Program's fail-safe against discovery. Although agents traditionally had their memories altered or wiped before placing them back into society, the possibility was contemplated that they might somehow learn of the Program anyway. If Program security was deemed compromised, Shiva was activated to eliminate the Program's subjects and ensure Weapon X's anonymity. After Wolverine inadvertently activated the Shiva program, the robot made several attempts on the lives of Weapon X test subjects. Years later, a Shiva android was reactivated by the program when Wolverine began further researching his origins. During the fight, Wolverine sliced Shiva apart cutting it in half with a single blow using the Muramasa Blade. Later research into the remains of the robot has shown that it was not cut, but rather "sliced, on the molecular level". | Powers = Artificial Intelligence: S.H.I.V.A. is actually an artificial intelligence that inhabits the body of the robot rather than the robot in and of itself. If one body is destroyed or dismantled, the S.H.I.V.A. consciousness shifts to another identical robotic body through an, as yet, unrevealed process. The consciousness learns from mistakes made in previous bodies and is able to adapt the new one. As a result, it is extremely difficult to defeat S.H.I.V.A. the same way more than once. Superhuman Strength: S.H.I.V.A. robots are all superhumanly strong. Their musculature consists of sophisticated hydraulics enabling them to support, carry and push tremendous weights. While the exact limits of this strength isn't known, each robot possesses sufficient strength to lift at least 40 tons. Superhuman Speed: Despite the great mass and bulk of their metallic bodies, all S.H.I.V.A. robots are able to run and move at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human specimen. Superhuman Stamina: As an artificial lifeform, S.H.I.V.A. robots aren't necessarily susceptible to fatigue as organic beings are. Whereas human musculature produces lactic acids resulting in fatigue during physical activity, the "musculature" of the robots consist of hydraulics that produce no such toxins. As a result, the robots possessed virtually limitless physical stamina as long as their mechanical parts are sufficiently operating. Superhuman Durability: S.H.I.V.A. robots possess bodies composed of extremely dense metal alloys that render them highly resistant to damage. S.H.I.V.A. has withstood high caliber bullets, powerful explosions, great impact forces, falls from great heights, energy blasts and exposure to temperature extremes without sustaining damage. S.H.I.V.A. is able to protect itself from damage even further by generating a powerful electromagnetic forcefield around itself. While the composition of the robotic bodies isn't known, the metal has proven vulnerable to weapons composed of Adamantium and the Muramasa Blade. Superhuman Reflexes: S.H.I.V.A.'s reflexes are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. Teleportation: Contained within the S.H.I.V.A. robot is unidentified machinery that allows it to teleport itself across great distances. The full limits and mechanics surrounding this ability are mostly unknown. Energy Projection: S.H.I.V.A. is able to project powerful bursts of plasma energy from its hands and eyes. Also, as it's primary purpose is to track down and eliminate former Weapon X operatives, it is able to initiate electronic pulses into the minds of these operatives. These pulses overwhelm the senses of the operatives by generating genuine and implanted memories and amplifying the trauma experienced by the target during these memories. Encephalo-Beam: S.H.I.V.A. was programmed with the memory triggers for the Weapon X subjects, allowing it to activate their dormant or implanted memories on command. This could be used offensively to summon up "every excruciating moment of searing pain in your life... vividly recalled with chilling clarity!" | Abilities = S.H.I.V.A. is a formidable combatant, having been programmed with various unarmed combat techniques. It is also capable of using its energy projection capabilities in conjunction with its physical abilities in order to keep opponents off balance. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Named for the Hindu god Shiva, who, along with Brahma and Vishnu, is a member of the Hindu Triad. Shiva is 'The Transformer' or 'The Destroyer', clearing the way for new growth, or a new cycle. | Links = }} Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Strength Class 40